A Romantic Night
by JunotheWolf
Summary: Just some fluff with some human-animal characters I made up. Didn't know what section to put it under... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Note: These characters are all original. Please do not take them; they are ideas of my own imagination.

A brush quickly tore through Ari's tangled blonde hair as she struggled to look decent. Her white wings shook out of the slits in her elegant blue dress, a few feathers flitting to the ground. A sandy-colored wolf tail slithered its way out of the slit, and Ari ran her softest brush over her wolf ears. With one last pat down of her dress and a spray of perfume, she ran to the door and swung it open… to find a person standing right on her front porch.

Ari leapt back from the doorstep in surprise only to be caught by the strong arms of the other person. They pulled her in and kept her upright. "Surprise, Ari!"

She laughed. "Samson, if you scare me one more time at the door, I swear I'll kill you."

Samson released her with a mischievous grin. Ari took a moment to gaze at his outfit; he was wearing a nicely ironed black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a shiny purple tie that must have taken him hours to get right. His on-coming golden mane was brushed and gelled back with a slick curl on his forehead that no doubt wouldn't go away, and his lion tail flicked with anticipation. By the position of his fuzzy lion ears and the look on his face, he was quite excited for tonight. She caught a hint of sweet cologne off him and smiled. It was her favorite.

Ari released suddenly that Samson had been checking her out, too. She wore a long strapless mermaid style formal that glittered with neatly arranged rhinestones on the bust. The length of the dress ran nicely down her hips and thighs and spread out towards her knees. Small crystal earrings hung down from her ears and a silver heart necklace hung neatly down her neck to her chest. Ari's ankles wobbled a little from the one-inch heels on her feet. He looked stunned.

"You look…." he murmured.

Ari rolled her eyes. 'Too fancy? Ugly? Bad?"

"…beautiful."

She frowned at Samson, trying hard not to let a red tinge spread over her face. "Are we ready to go?" she asked.

Samson smiled a half smile and intertwined his fingers with Ari's. He escorted her to his small black car, opening the door for her and quickly hopping into the driver's seat. As he turned on the car and began moving down the street, Ari looked out the window at the orange glow of the sunset.

_I hope this dance goes well…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: These characters are all original. Please do not take them; they are ideas of my own imagination.**

**I apologize for any typos, I don't completely overlook my writing and I should probably get an editor. ^^'**

A cool evening breeze made its way into the dimly lit ballroom, gently stirring the flickering candles that rested at the center of each table. Music flowed gracefully from the speakers on the stage and into the ears of all the guests present at the ball. The scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and brownies filled the room and made the small children's mouths water. Sparkly red and pink hearts hung from the ceiling and danced above the heads of young lovers swaying back and forth on the wooden dance floor.

Ari fiddled with the white tablecloth nervously as she eyed Samson, who was chattering happily with his friends in a seat right beside her. She didn't have the heart to speak up and tell him that the DJ was playing a slow song, since he seemed just fine talking with other guests… With a sigh, she placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her palms to watch the mesmerizing burning of the sweet-smelling candle.

Suddenly, there was something gently nudging her side; Ari turned to look and saw it was Samson, looking toward her with a smile, his blue eyes gleaming radiantly.

"Dance with me," he encouraged, tugging at her arm. Ari quirked the side of her mouth uncertainly and Samson only grinned and pulled her up from her seat.

"Do I have to?" she groaned.

Samson, ignoring her complaint, pulled Ari into him, gazing into her brilliant jade eyes as he arranged his hands on her hips. Her face turned a bit red as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Together, they gently swayed to the beat of the music. The gentle rocking motion soothed Ari, and a safe, happy sensation overcame her. His shoulder was soft and comfortable, and the smell of his fragrant cologne was alleviating. She closed her eyes sleepily as the dance went on.

Then, Samson pulled away from her and smiled at her warmly. Once again, she blushed, and tried to look everywhere but his face. With one hand, he gently turned her head to face him, and leaned forward…

"ARI!"


End file.
